We Meet Again
by Beautybecks
Summary: Set straight after POWT. My take on how Jack is rescued from the Games Station. Warning of slash.


Title: We Meet Again

Pairing 9Doc/Rose, 10Doc/Jack, Jack/Rose, and kinda 9Doc/Jack too

Rating: 12+ perhaps more

Summary: My take on how Jack is rescued from the Games Station

Authors Note: I've been planning this story for a while but have only just got around to writing it. It was to be called 'Reunion' but I was beaten to that title. I know the idea has been done several times but I wanted to add my spin to it. I hope you like my take on it; please let me know your thoughts by reviewing. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I'm a fan and not an owner. This is FANfiction. Please don't sue me.

We Meet Again 

"Rose, will you please stop staring at me? I'm still the same Doctor… just different, is all. Look Rose, do you WANT to go to Barcelona or not? If you do, please stop staring like that 'cos it's rather unnerving and the TARDIS… well she has a tendency to act up if I'm not feeling 100"

"Sorry, it's just… I saw you change. I saw you change and now you're a different person."

"It's still me Rose! Just a different body… and a different personality. I've got all the same memories. I know you Rose. I know you intimately." The Doctor tore his gaze away from tinkering with the TARDIS to give Rose a suggestive look.

"But I don't know you!" Rose protested. The TARDIS shook, strong enough to send Rose flying to the floor. The Doctor though, was still standing and helped Rose up when the TARDIS stopped shaking. The TARDIS had stopped in time and space. The Doctor sighed.

"Hello. My name's the Doctor. What's your name?" The Doctor stuck out his hand, waiting fro Rose to take it or shake it but she never did. She just looked at him whilst shaking her head.

"But you're not the Doctor." Rose replied. The Doctor inhaled deeply.

"You'd have thought he'd have explained it to you."

"See! You referred to the Doctor as 'he.' That's not you. You're not the Doctor."

"There are slight differences. I mean, I won't have the long nose and big ears anymore, I think." He ran his hand over his nose and ears just to check and then let out a sigh of relief. ""And I don't have a fondness for private angst as he did, but essentially I am the same man. I have the memories of the man you loved. He loved you too Rose, I know he did." He then proceeded to kiss her but she flinched away.

"I loved HIM. Not you."

"I'm not expecting you to. My feelings for you have also … changed … since my regeneration." The Doctor checked on the TV screen to find out where the TARDIS had stranded them to realise the TARDIS had stranded them in the middle of nowhere.

"What is she doing?" Rose asked about the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't know but he certainly wished that the resident TARDIS whisperer was there. Jack would have got her to move.

"Is that it, girl?" The Doctor talked to the TARDIS, his voice strangely choked. "Do you miss him?"

"We all do." Rose was crying. "But he died a hero. He wasn't a coward, Jack was a hero … but he's still dead." Rose cried into the Doctor's shoulder while the Doctor tried desperately not to cry. Rose pushed the Doctor away once she'd finished crying.

"So. To Barcelona then." Rose said, sounding light-hearted but her body language made it clear that she still didn't trust the new Doctor. The TARDIS suddenly bolted into action. "What? Is she taking us to Barcelona?"

"No." The Doctor was trying to pick up on the TARDIS' telepathic thoughts but the TARDIS was too busy to talk to him. The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor checked the instruments to find out where and when they were. "She's taken us to Satellite 5. The Games Station, two weeks after we left. Someone, something must still be alive."

"Human or Dalek?"

"No! You destroyed all the Daleks, wiped them from all existence."

"I think I did. But all the people were dead. No one was alive on that Satellite."

"Rose. You had the power of life and death… perhaps you brought someone back to life."

"**JACK!**" they both shouted, running out of the TARDIS. Both of them were trying not to get their hopes up but were desperately wishing with all their heart(s) that Jack really was alive.

The Satellite seemed so deserted. It was hard to believe anything could have survived, but footprints (the same size as Jack's, the Doctor noticed) were visible in the ash covering the floor. At least it was a biped that was alive.

Another hint to an Earth Human's existence was the music thumping through the station, mostly punk and rock music. It certainly sounded like Jack. The Doctor and Rose ran to the source of the music.

The music was very loud, so loud that Captain Jack didn't even realise when the Doctor and Rose entered the room where Jack was working. So Rose and the Doctor just watched and drank in the sight of him. And what a sight it was!

Jack was surrounded by half-built, makeshift pieces of technology and was busy moshing, making, fixing, muttering to himself and belting out parts of the punk and rock songs. He was remarkably clean-shaven but grease, engine oil and other mechanical fluids were smudged on his face. He was only wearing tight, black trousers. No t-shirt or shirt. No socks or shoes. His well-toned chest was also stained with grease and oil and he really was quite a sight. Well… it had been two weeks all alone for Jack.

Jack only noticed his two observers when the music changed from his working punk and rock tunes to 'Night and Day' by Cole Porter. Jack ran to Rose but he didn't hug or pick her up because he didn't want to stain her clothes. He settled for kissing her on the mouth, careful not to touch her with his hands.

"Rose. I've missed you." Despite his rather eccentric appearance he sounded sane. He sounded familiar. He sounded safe. He didn't blame anyone for leaving him, it hurt but he didn't blame them. He was just grateful she'd come back for him. He felt guilty he was still alive but he was thankful for it. He turned to the man with Rose.

The man just stared at him. A silent conversation took place. The man's face told jack to work t out. You could hear Jack's brain as it worked. The Doctor had said that his people were destroyed in the Time War. His people. That would make him a legendary Time Lord. That would mean if the Doctor died he wouldn't die, he'd regenerate.

"Awesome!" Jack screamed. "I mean, it's not awesome you died… I was just getting used to that caricature nose and ears but … You're a Time Lord! You're a living legend! You're like… wow! I mean… cool! When I was a kid I wanted to be you!"

"And now?" The Doctor asked with a suitable smirk on his face. Jack replied with a look so dirty it could turn your mouth dry, make your stomach flutter and your cock twitch. When the Doctor could talk again his voice was kind of strained.

"So where's MY hello kiss?" the Doctor teased. Jack was a little uncomfortable and looked to Rose. Rose shook her head and walked back to the TARDIS, leaving the two men alone.

"She doesn't like me. And since you haven't given me a hello kiss yet I'm beginning to think you don't either." The Doctor was even more forward than Jack, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Seeing as Jack made no move the Doctor put his hands on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Not just a peck on the mouth like before the fight A proper, full-blown snog: lip-bruising, tongue-duelling, mind-blowing kiss that left both men breathless (and for the Doctor that was saying something.)

"The old Doctor wouldn't have done that." Jack muttered. Meanwhile the Doctor had to steady himself in the doorway whilst thinking about the things the old Doctor wanted to do to Jack.

"No. The old Doctor wouldn't have done that." The Doctor agreed and mentally added 'no matter how much he wanted to.' The old Doctor had this … not exactly masochistic streak … but he denied himself a lot of things. The new Doctor was more of a carpe diem guy and Jack was the kind of guy you could seize the day with. No strings attached. But there was a slightly more serious side to the Doc.

"I wouldn't have left you. I didn't know."

"I was dead. I don't blame you for leaving a corpse. You had no way of knowing I was alive. I'm surprised that you're here at all."

"It was the TARDIS. She's smart and she figured it out. And I'm very glad she did."

"She is a smart ship. Remind me to give her a boost sometime." The Doctor laughed before getting semi-serious again.

"Two weeks is a long time to be alone. I'm surprised you're still sane."

"Who says I am?" Jack teased. "But at least I'm still alive." The Doctor kissed Jack thoroughly, expressing his own appreciation for that fact as well as confirming it.

"Yep. You're still alive." The Doctor spoke into Jack's lips. They spent a long time gazing into each other's eyes and holding one another, not caring about staining the Doctor's clothes. Perhaps the relationship had already passed into something more serious than a bit of fun. It was Jack who decided to break the moment and pulled away.

"I don't know why Rose doesn't like you. Bet she just doesn't know you yet. That'll be all."

"Right. Of course. So do you have a suggestion as to where the three of us can go so she can **get** to know me?"

"How about…" Jack's grin grew as he suggested, "…Risa?"


End file.
